Infiltrating the Airship
Infiltrating the Airship is the fourth game in Henry Stickmin series, created by PuffballsUnited. It is the sequel to Stealing the Diamond, and takes place before Fleeing the Complex. The game has four different endings. The game can be played at stickpage.com here, at Newgrounds here or at their unofficial website located here . Story In the start menu, you can see a group of soldiers gathering outside Henry's house while Henry is just sitting behind his computer. They are clearly there to capture him. When the game begins, Henry Stickmin wakes up in a helicopter with government agents. They need Henry to find dirt on the Toppat Clan, a group of thieves that have been charged on many accounts but never arrested. The reward? These government agents know about his crimes, and if he succeeds at this job, they'll drop all charges against him. Charles, the helicopter pilot, takes Henry towards the Airship and asks him how he likes to get on board. You can choose 4 different paths to enter the Airship: * Earpiece where you're helped by Charles the pilot to find evidence * Cannon Ball, where you go after the ringleader of the Toppat Clan * Grapple Gun, in which you are consumed by greed and try to steal a huge Ruby * Sticky Hand, where... you lose some street cred, honestly. Characters Protagonists *Henry Stickmin *Charles *Captain G Antagonists *Toppat Leader *Right Hand Man *Geoffrey Minor Characters *Dave *Wilson *Winston Davis *Evan *Crane Operator *Ted McAdams (mentioned) *Steven Lewis (mentioned) *Johnny Panzer (mentioned) *Sir Wilford IV (mentioned) *Terrence Suave *Smith (mentioned) Gameplay Earpiece (Government Supported Private Investigator) Charles drops Henry off at a hatch at the top of the ship, through which he needs to enter. Henry stays in touch with Charles through the Earpiece. Charles warns him there is a Toppat member waiting for Henry behind the hatch. Henry’s first task is to get into the ship without being taken captive. He can use: * C4 - Fail - Henry places a C4 explosive on the hatch. When it explodes, Henry gets knocked off the edge by the flying hatch. Message: You know when they blow stuff up and say “TAKE COVER!!”? That’s why.. * Knock - Fail - Henry knocks on the hatch and the man Charles warned you about opens the hatch, then immediately points his gun at Henry. Message: They probably would have let you in if you had Girl Scout cookies with you. * Acid - Fail - Henry gets a bottle of acid to disintegrate the hatch. However, the wind blows the acid at Henry's legs, which disintegrate causing him to fall off the ship, after desperately trying to get back on. Message: I can't stand acid either. * Vacuum - The hatch and the guard get sucked up into the giant vacuum, and Henry goes through. Now inside, Henry has to find evidence. Around the corner, he hears Toppats having a meeting about weapons. He needs to get around them. * Disguise - Fail – Henry’s dons a top hat and tries to casually walk by the Toppats. When Henry is spotted, the main guy mistakes him for Smith, whose wife has actually just gone into labor. Henry/Smith is offered to use the escape pod to visit her in the hospital. Henry has to comply in order not to blow his cover. Message: Oh, congratulations! Happy Father's Day! * Transdimensionalizer - Fail - It's another one of those gadgets reviewed by Gadget Gabe. When Henry flips the switch to the down, he gets stuck in the 1st dimension and cannot return because the gadget had lost power. Message: You went to the 1st dimension. It's okay, just flip the switch up to get back to...oh, right. * Glue - Henry squirts glue on his hands and scales the ceiling without being seen. He drops down to the floor on the other side of the room. Henry jumpes into a trash chute which spits him out near the Records section of the ship. Between him and his goal is a huge gap he needs to get across. * Platform - Fail - Charles teleports a platform into the plane, which would be good, except that it teleports inside of Henry, who falls and dies. Message: Targeting system must be a little off. * Gravity Bubble - Fail - Charles puts a gravity bubble around Henry, but gets confused by the Up and Down controls on the helicopter. He hits the wrong one and Henry gets crushed. Message: So wait...does “up” increase gravity, or does it lift you up in the air? * Charles - Fail - Charles says, "Alright, here I come.", and flies into the airship, crashing into Henry, killing him. The same fail scene happens in Fleeing the Complex when Henry picks the "Charles" option. Message: Hey look! Charles is here! * Robo Helper – Charles sends Henry a flying robot that looks a lot like Tails from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise, which carries Henry across the gap. It then crashes off screen. Henry walks forward to find a guy who has trouble using his keycard to open a door. * Mind Control - Fail - Charles uses mind control on the key card man, but when he controls the man to use the card, he crushes the card, disabling Henry's entry. Message: Controlling another person is harder than it looks, okay?? * Gatling Gun - Fail - Charles uses guns to resolve the problem, which ends up in the key card man and Henry dead. Message: Wow he didn't even hit the door… * Remote Access - Fail - Charlie hacks into the mainframe and, instead of opening the door, activates a trapdoor that crushes Henry, killing him. Message: Come on and SLAM, and welcome to the JAM! * Bone Melt - The man melts to the floor. Henry takes the key card and opens the door. Inside the Records room, he finds a man holding files and saying,"Ah, man. I remember this. Good thing nobody knows about this or we'd be in a lot of trouble." Henry has to take these files. * Do nothing – Fail - While Henry is thinking of what to do next, the man hears Charles through the earpiece, saying "Oh man, that duck just blew right into the propeller. Oh, what a mess!". Henry's cover is thus blown. Message: This isn't a good time, Charles.. (But still, that sounds crazy!) * Ninja Star - Fail - Henry throws a ninja star at the man, but he hits the files instead. Message: “You missed! How could you miss he was three feet in front of you!” (in a reference to Mulan) * Falcon Kick - Fail - Henry tries to do the Falcon Kick an ends up burning himself to a pile of ashes once he steps on the floor. Message: I think you put too much energy into it that time. * Spook - Henry puts a stick with a spider hanging from a web/rope on it in front of the person. However, this fails to scare him, so Henry improvises and hits the person in the back of the head with the stick, knocking him out. Henry grabs the files and moves on. Now that he has the evidence he came for, Henry has to get off the ship. Charles warns him the next room is filled with armed men, so he suggests Henry uses the ventilation duct to get past the room. The duct however is equipped with an electrical defense. * Make an animal noise – Henry imitates a sheep, getting a surprised reaction from Charles. This is a joke option that neither results in a fail nor helps Henry get any further. * Shut off the power – Fail – Charles remotely shuts down the Airship’s power, which would be good, except that he shuts down the whole power grid, causing the ship to fall. Message: Let’s hope the landing gear still has power. * I don’t need your help! – Fail – Henry tries to make it past the electrical defense by himself, but he gets hit by an electric current. Message: Good Hustle. * Reroute the power – Charles reroutes the power to a dark room where a Toppat member is developing photos. Henry can now safely cross the ventilation duct. Henry emerges in the Cargo bay, where two Toppat members are waiting for him. He opens the bay doors and sees Charles in the helicopter outside. He has to get to him: * Sleeping Gas – Fail – Charles attempts to disable the Toppat members with sleeping gas, but the air current causes the gas to fly the wrong way. Henry is then gunned down. Message: You snooze you lose. Or I guess in this case you...don't snooze you.. lose? * Banana Bomb – Fail – The bomb kills Henry as well as the Toppat members, and causes the ship to crash. Message: (Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun) OOoohhhhh Banana * Flashbang – Fail – The flashbang blinds the Toppat members, but also Henry, which causes him to fall out of the ship. Message: Wow, that was bright. * Force gun – Charles tells Henry that there is a button on his earpiece. Henry presses it and the earpiece turns into a force gun, and he uses it to shoot both Toppat members out of the airship. Then a door opens behind him and the Right Hand Man comes in. He sees Henry and tries to shoot him, but Henry uses the Force gun to blast himself out of the airship and into the waiting helicopter. The Right Hand Man sees the helicopter fly off and realizes the clan is in a lot of trouble now. The end credits roll, showing how the Toppat Clan is arrested and Henry is pardoned, earning him the title of Government Supported Private Investigator Cannon Ball (2 endings) Charles launches Henry inside the Cannon Ball towards the Cockpit in order to arrest the Toppat Leader. When the ball crashes into the cockpit, the leader runs away while the Right Hand tries to hold Henry off. From here, there's 3 options. * Laser - Fail - Henry fires a laser toward the Right Hand Man, but in the process tosses himself off the airship. Message: Newton's third law: one force is actually two forces, and they, uh, are the same but they're also different. Yeahh...something like that. * Thruster - Fail - Henry tries to use 2 thrusters on the ball, but the Right Hand Man shoots one of them and the ball goes out of control, tossing Henry into a wall. Message: Yunno, I really expected you to go faster with those thrusters. * Chair - Henry uses a motorized chair to chase the Toppat Clan Leader, and busts the door after the Right Hand Man moves out of the way. Henry enters what might be an engine room. A crane operator with a large piece of coal on it sees Henry and puts the piece of coal in his path via crane. * Do nothing – Fail – If no option is chosen, Henry doesn't notice the giant piece of coal that falls on him, crushing and possibly killing Henry. Message: Whoa! That thing was COAL-ossal! * Spikes - Fail - Henry has the ball turn into a giant spikeball, and the spikes causes the ball to stop. The spikes; however, fail to offer any protection against the coal, and Henry and the ball are crushed. Message: I see you went with a defensive move. Good choice. * Boost - Fail - Henry uses boosters on the ball to get past the coal, but hits a ramp near the door, knocking him out or killing him. Message: Gotta go fast! (oh by the way there's a ramp to the door.) * Eject - Henry ejects from the ball just before it is crushed, and knocks down a door. Henry proceeds to chase the Toppat Leader on foot down a hallway. The Toppat Leader tries to quickly close the doors to block Henry. * Do nothing – Fail – if no option is chosen, Henry slams into a door while running. Message: Ok, Ok! No more quick time events. (How's your head, by the way?) (that message wasn't kept though) * Metal Fist - Fail - Henry tries to destroy the door using metal fists, but he manages to only dent the door with the fist, while Henry himself groans in pain. Message: I think it would've been cooler if you turned into a rhino. (Rhinos are difficult to draw.) * Warp - Fail - Henry warps past the doors, but his mind cannot handle the effects of being warped. He successfully gets to the Clan Leader, but falls to the ground, frozen. Message: Some are not mentally prepared enough for alternate dimensions. * Beans - Henry eats a pack of beans and farts, which gives him the momentum he needs to make it past the door in time. Henry manages to get through the door, and is now inside the prison, but the Clan Leader made it upstairs and is trying to keycard open a door, which takes forever. * Metal Bend - Fail - Henry tries to metal bend a piece of metal on the ground to lift him up, but instead ends up bending the ships propellers downward, causing the ship to crash. Message: “You're a bender, Harry.” —Gandalf * Techno Trousers - Fail - Henry tries to wear a pair of mechanichal trousers and walks up the wall with them, but once he gets up to the roof he falls out of the trousers. Message: You forgot to wear the harness didn't you? * Rocket Jump - Henry uses a Rocket Launcher to get up to the platform via "Rocket Jump." This is oddly successful. Henry gets through the door before it closes after the Clan Leader finally opens it. The chase takes them to another platform. However, suddenly the Right Hand Man interferes and Henry has to fight him. There are two options. Both activate a minigame with four options on its own: Option 1: Dirk ''' - This Opens up a Final Fantasy-style screen. Henry has 495 health. From here, there are 4 available options. * '''Fight - Fail - Henry attacks the Right Hand Man, dealing a small damage to him, but he retaliates by throwing bombs at him, killing Henry. Message: Out of all those options you chose Fight? How boring. * Blitz - Fail - Henry uses Suplex and removes 645 health from the Right Hand Man successfully. But he retaliates by killing Henry with a Chaingun and deals 1337 damage, which is L33T damage. Message: I thought for sure that would've done it. * Magic - Fail - Henry calls for magic for one turn. The Right Hand Man casts Reflect on himself. Henry then casts fire on him, which was reflected back at Henry, killing him. Message: Gee, that.. BackFIREd. (10/10 jokes here folks) * Tools - Henry successfully kills the Right Hand Man with a Chainsaw. Option 2: Yo-Yo - '''This opens up an Earthbound-style game screen. Henry has 495 health and 98 PP. From here, there's also 4 available options. * '''Bash - Fail - Henry strikes the Right Hand Man with a Yo-Yo, dealing small damage, but Right Hand Man creates a shockwave that kills Henry. Message: What did you expect hitting him with a yo-yo would do? * PSI - Fail - Henry uses PSI Flash which makes the Right Hand Man start crying, but causes the Right Hand Man to fire a machine gun at him, killing Henry. Message: I’d be crying if you flashed me too. * Defend - Fail - Henry defends himself, but the Right Hand Man violently lashes out at Henry, killing him. Message: “The best offense is a good defense.” -Somebody Unsuccessful * Goods - Henry fires a Multi-Bottle rocket and kills the Right Hand Man. * Auto-Fight - Unavailable Option * Run Away - Unavailable Option Henry, after killing the Right Hand Man, walks into a room with a massive gap in front of him. From here, there are 3 options. * Jet Boots - Fail - Henry uses Jet Boots to get across, but the boots were too heavy, he stops mid-flight, and he falls into the gap. Message: JetBoots production notes: find lighter material to construct boots out of * Beef Up - Fail - Henry swallows some Beef Up, and his legs gain considerable strength, but they later explode from possible pressure. Message: BeefUp! See results in up to eight seconds! * Glider - Henry gets across the gap using a Glider, and proceeds to chase the Clan Leader. Finally, Henry captures the Toppat Leader in the cargo bay. He opens the bay doors to bring the leader to the waiting helicopter. However the leader, impressed by Henry’s achievement, surrenders the airship and leadership of the clan to Henry. Now Henry has to choose between taking the offer, or continuing his mission. There are four choices, two for each path Henry can take from here: Rapidly Promoted Executive Henry decides to accept the offer and become the next Toppat Clan leader. * Missile - Fail - Henry fires a missile toward the helicopter, but misses. The Commander orders Charles to fire upon Henry. He does so, and causes the airship to fall. Message: On second thought that might not have been such a good idea.. * Dummies: The Clan Leader and Henry throw dummies of themselves overboard, and both dummies hit the ground hard. Thinking the two men have jumped, the commander and Charles land nearby and investigate. By the time the 2 men find out they have been tricked, the airship is already gone. Henry is now leader of the Toppat Clan, earning you the title of Rapidly Promoted Executive. Relentless Bounty Hunter Henry does not accept the offer and takes the Clan Leader to the military. * Parachute - Fail - Henry jumps out with a parachute, holding the Clan Leader. However, when the parachute opens the Clan Leader slips out of his hand, and onto the ground. Message: Butterfingers. * Tank - Henry and the Clan Leader get inside the tank and fall to the ground. Both live. Henry gives the Clan Leader to the Military, and all charges against him are dropped. The game ends with Henry driving off into the night with his tank, earning you the title of Relentless Bounty Hunter. Grapple Gun (Pure Blooded Thief) Henry uses a Grapple Gun to get to a balcony outside the ship. There is a door through which he can enter: * Joy Buzzer - Fail - Henry attempts to use the Joy Buzzer to open the door. However, it turns the ship's power off, and the ship falls to the ground. Message: please add details * Expanding Foam - Fail - Henry attempts to use Expanding Foam to open the door, but it doesn't seem to work the first time. After shaking it, the foam completely expands from the can, probably pushing Henry off the ship. Message: I think it said do NOT shake well. * Bomb - Fail - Henry attempts to open the door with a bomb. However, there's no place to take cover, and the bomb explodes, taking Henry with it. Message: Should've used the remote bombs. * Wait - Henry waits for a while (Speed set to X4 for a while) and when someone opens the door, he rushes in and closes it. Henry is now inside the airship. From here, there are a few options outlined in red. Note: You can get the key on the desk by clicking on it. * Computer - Fail - Henry uses the computer to find Secret Files. However, he sees a game called "Civ_V" and begins to play it. Soon he gets so caught up in the game that he forgets the time, and is eventually found out by a Toppat member. Message: ..Just one more turn? * Elevator - Fail - Henry uses the elevator. He finds out that it is actually an escape pod, and is thrown out of the ship. Message: Could've sworn that was an elevator. * Vent - Henry gets inside the vent and slides through it. While traveling through the vent, Henry gets a look at the Ship's vault, which contains a large Ruby. This prompts Henry to abandon his mission and try to steal it. Henry breaks out of the vent accidentally and is near the vault, however, a big gap is seen in front of him. * Teleporter - Fail - Henry attempts to use the teleporter, however, it fails, and he doesn't teleport anywhere; he teleported into what looks like the First Dimension; an endless white void. Message: We'll, I'd better get going. Have fun here by yourself! * Stretch Chewies - Fail - Henry chews a "Stretch Chewy" and is then able to extend his arms. He attempts to extend his arm to the other platform, but catches a gear under it and is dragged into it. Message: That really grinds my gears. * Magic Pencil - Fail - Henry draws with a magic pencil what looks like a glider, however, it wakes up and hits him in the crotch. Message: Why did you draw a 'Nutshot Crawler'? * Leap - Henry leaps to the other side and oddly scales the jump, hitting the door. This is because at the moment Henry jumped, the ships pilot had to evade a flock of ducks. Henry opens a door and gets inside of an area with 3 cells. There is one alive prisoner; it's Dave. Note: If you took the key at the start, Dave will ask you to let him out Now Henry has to get into the vault: * Wizard Magic - Fail - Henry attempts to use a magic power to open the door; however, he instead freezes himself. Message: ...Rolled a 1... (D&D Reference) * Hack - Fail - Henry attempts to find a correct wire to open the door; however, he shocks himself and is thrown into the door, knocking himself out. Message: Watt are you doing? That's quite shocking! I'm glad I'm not in your current situation. I bet you can't wait to go Ohm. * Power Glove - Fail - Henry tries using a Power Glove to open the door, but nothing happens. If not freed, Dave laughs at him. Message: You look like an idiot.. * Paperizor - Henry uses the "Paperizor" to turn himself into a piece of large paper, and gets inside the vault via going under a space underneath the door. Once inside, he turns back to normal. Henry at this point is inside the vault. If Dave was freed, he falls out of the vent, as it appears. Note: If you freed Dave, then after falling out of the vent, he will drop a hard drive, which the player can pick up. Henry now has to take the large ruby along: * Clawpack - Fail - Henry tries using a Clawpack to get the ruby, however, it is apparently surrounded with electricity, and shocks the clawpack, and it proceeds to hit Henry in the head. Message: Take care of your bird! Err...claw. * Gravity Gun - Fail - Henry uses the Gravity Gun to attempt to grab the Ruby. However, he presses a wrong trigger, and blasts it out of the ship. Message: I think you pulled the wrong trigger. That one launches. * Shrink n' Grow - Henry uses a device that shrinks the ruby to a size where he can pick it up with ease. Henry leaves the vault, and is seen by a security camera. An alarm goes off. Charles sees that Henry set off the alarm and realizes he's gone rogue. The commander decides to move in and take the ship by force. A missile hits the window and blows Henry into a Propeller's center. From here, there are 4 options. * Shell - Fail - Henry takes what appears to be a shell from Mario and puts it on his head. When a gun is fired at him, it hits his head, but ricochets. Henry is thrown onto the propeller part. He is then thrown down into it and gets shredded. Message: ...What exactly was your plan there? * Propane Tank - Fail - Henry uses a Propane Tank to propel himself into the sky, but the tank explodes in-air, and so does Henry. Message: Hank Hill Quote (...Tell what h-what) * Umbrella - Fail - Henry uses an umbrella, to get off of the propeller, but when he reaches the blade, he falls into it and gets shredded. Message: Maybe a spoonful of sugar will make you feel better. * Power Armor - Henry uses Fallout Power Armor and runs into a propeller's gap, destroying the propellor. He then falls to the ground, deflecting a missile along the way. Henry and the Airship both crashland in the desert, near the Center for Chaos Containment. Thanks to his powered armor, Henry survives. A large battle between the military and the Toppat Clan starts. Inside the center, a coworker informs Wilson to evacuate, but Wilson decides to solve the problem. He opens a drawer with four discs inside. * L. Cut Disc - Fail - two lasers cut a circle in the ground around the airship, after which a thruster is activated, sending the circular piece of land and everyone on it into space. Message: We'll take our problems and PUSH them somewhere else! * D.E.B Disc - Fail - A disc is used that powers a Dark Energy Blaster. When fired, it hits near the battle, and causes everything within the expanding energy to disintegrate, including Henry and the center. Before he is disintegrated, Wilson takes a final look at a picture of his wife and son and sadly bids them farewell. The fail screen appears after his disintegration. Message: (nothing) * Crossed-Out Disc - Fail - A disc is used that apparently tries to get what looks like big cannon out of the ground. The game "crashes" while executing the plan, showing the fail screen glitching. Message: (coding information) * Prototype Disc - A group of CCC-soldiers equiped with flying powered armors arrive to kill both the Toppat Clan and the military, forcing both groups into a retreat. One of them takes his armor off to pee. Henry steals the armor, taking the Ruby with him. Charles's helicopter gives chase and appears in front of Henry, but the commander decides to spare Henry since he brought the Toppat Clan down after all. Henry flies off with his new prize, earning you the rank of Pure Blooded Thief. Sticky Hand (Fail) Henry is launched toward the airship with a sticky hand, and catches the rear cargo bay platform. There is a safe in front of him. From here, there are 2 options. * Zero-Point Energy - Fail - Henry uses Zero-Point Energy to lift the safe into the air, but crashes it into the bay door, and drops on top of him, this probably kills him. Message: I don't really know where you were planning to put that. * Ball n' Chain - Fail - Henry hooks the chain to the safe, and throws the ball out of the ship. The weight of the ball causes the safe and Henry to both be dragged along, through the door and out of the ship. Both fall to the ground, but are safely caught by the helicopter and brought on board. At this point the end credits begin to roll and it appears that you won the game, earning the title of Lightning Quick Larcenist. However, when the safe is opened it contains nothing but a teddy bear. The game ends with a soldier raising his guns slowly at the confused Henry. Message: A Winner is You! Medals Overall, 19 medals can be earned during the game: *'Rank GAPI:' Achieve the rank of Government Supported Private Investigator (Earpiece, Vacuum, Glue, Robo Helper, Bone melt, Spook, Reroute power, Force gun). *'Rank RPE: '''Achieve the rank of Rapidly Promoted Executive (Cannon ball, Chair, Eject, Beans, Rocket Jump, Dirk (Tools) or Yo-yo (Goods), Glider, Dummies). *'Master of Fails: Get all 60 unique fails. *'Rank PBT: '''Achieve the rank of Pure Blooded Thief (Grapple gun, wait, vent, leap, paperizor, shrink and grow, power armor, prototype disc). *'Rank RBH: Achieve the rank of Relentless Bounty Hunter (Cannon ball, Chair, Eject, Beans, Rocket Jump, Dirk (Tools) or Yo-yo (Goods), Glider, Tank). *'Failpocalypse: ' Fail a total of 100 times. *'Biggoron's sword: '''During the Pure Blooded Thief ending, click the gold key under the computer. Henry will use this to free a prisoner, who later appears again in the vault and drops a flash drive. Take the flash drive with you by clicking on it. Later, when you have to choose the disc in the CCC base, the flash drive appears along with the disks. Click the flash drive and remember the code, which is always 1-2-1-4. Then during the Government Supported Private Investigator ending, click the keypad that appears after the Vacuum option and enter the code, 1-2-1-4. Then during the Rapidly Promoted Executive or Ruthless Bounty Hunter ending, Henry will enter a secret room during the chase with the Toppat Leader where he finds the legendary Biggoron's sword. *'Kredit 2 Team: Watch the credits without skipping after any ending. *'Music Enthusiast: '''Click a music link during the credits. *'Bound to Earth: 'Choose the option "Yo-yo" then "Goods". *'The Last Fantasy: 'Choose the option "Dirk" then "Tools". *'Famous Movie Line: 'Click the letters M-U-L-A-N in the Ninja Star fail screen. *'braaaggghhh..: 'After the Relentless Bounty Hunter ending, click the moon in the upper right corner. *'BEEEEEEEEE: 'During the credits of the Rapidly Promoted Executive ending, click the Team Fortress 2 logo that appears on the computer screen. It's at the Music portion of the credits. *'Buttery Snack: 'Click the word "Butterfingers" on the Parachute fail screen. *'Barnyard Blitz: Click on animal noise option while talking to Charles. *'Gold: '''Click the word "Banana" in the Banana bomb fail screen. *'LOLOLOL!!!!11: 'Choose the hack option and hover over the text. *'You win..!: '''Achieve the rank of Lightning Quick Larcenist (Sticky hand, Ball and chain). Trivia * The message in the Clawpack fail screen is possibly a reference to Banjo Kazooie. * The message in the L. Cut Disc fail screen is a reference to Patrick's quote from SpongeBob SquarePants, where he said "We should take Bikini Bottom and PUSH it somewhere else!". * The message in the Stretch Chewies fail screen is a reference to Peter Griffin's quote from Family Guy, where he said "You know what grinds my gears?". * gallery 截图1580370563.png 截图1580190483.png 截图1580190602.png 截图1579849459.png 截图1.png Infiltrating the Airship - Onset and Reprecussion (Power Armor Theme)-0 Category:Games Category:Infiltrating the Airship Category:Infiltrating the Airship Characters Category:Items Category:Infiltrating the Airship Fails Category:Community Category:Endings Category:Fails Category:Image wiki templates Category:Stealing the Diamond Category:General wiki templates Category:Fleeing the Complex Category:Infobox templates Category:Fleeing the Complex Fails Category:Music Category:CCC Category:Success Category:CCC buttons Category:Browse Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:RPE Rapidly Promoted Executive Category:Videos Category:Male Category:Vehicles Category:Phoenix Wright Characters Category:Organization Category:Escaping the Prison Category:Lightning Quick Larcenist Category:Blog posts Category:Black guard hat Category:Jumble hoppers fail Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Komik Ga Jelas Category:Objects that appear in all games